Sam Goes To Hollywood Arts
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam auditions to Hollywood Arts High School and she gets in.


**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Jake Farrow as Rex Powers**

**Elizabeth**** Gillies as Jade West**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

**Recurring**

**Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz**

* * *

**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

* * *

**Drake & Josh Cast**

**Recurring**

**Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen Dubois**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sam, Sam, Sam." Cat said.

"What Cat?" Sam said.

"I was wondering if you would like to audition to go to Hollywood Arts High School?" Cat said.

"I don't know if I should Cat. That school is for the talented people." Sam said.

"You're talented too. You're the co-star of iCarly." Cat said.

"Were the co-star." Sam said.

"Oh yeah it's over. My friends think you're talented." Cat said.

"I don't know all your friends. I just know Jade and Robbie." Sam said.

"You know Tori too. Remember the party?" Cat said.

"Oh yeah the girl with the perfect cheekbones." Sam said.

"I showed iCarly to my friends and they think you're very talented and cool." Cat said.

"I just don't know." Sam said.

"You've been there before." Cat said.

"Yeah because we had to help Goomer." Sam said.

"They all want you to join the school." Cat said.

"Okay I'll audition." Sam said.

"Yay. I have to warn you. Our principal is very tough." Cat said.

"Jade and I are tough." Sam said.

"What song or dance are you going to perform?" Cat said.

"Probably the iCarly theme song." Sam said.

"Leave it all to me?" Cat said.

"That's the one." Sam said.

"I'm sure Helen will love it." Cat said.

"Well let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Hey guys I have some great news." Cat said.

"What's the great news?" Tori said.

"My roommate is coming to school here." Cat said.

"Sam is coming to Hollywood Arts?" Jade said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Is she auditioning right now?" Sikowitz said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"What song is she performing?" Robbie said.

"The iCarly theme song." Cat said.

"That's a good song. I'm sure Helen will love it." Beck said.

"That's what I said." Cat said.

(Scene cuts to the audition room)

"Okay Samantha Puckett you ready for your audition?" Helen said.

"You know it." Sam said.

"Okay you can start your audition." Helen said.

"I know you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful. Live life, breathe air. I know somehow we're going to get there and be so wonderful. It's all for real I'm telling you just how I feel. So wake up the members of my nation it's your time to be. There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see the brighter side of every situation. Some things are meant to be so give me your best and leave the rest to me. Leave it all to me. Leave it all to me Just leave it all to me." Sam said.

"That was the best song ever. I loved watching you on the iCarly webshow." Helen said.

"Thanks. So am I in?" Sam said.

"Yes you're in." Helen said.

"I can't wait to tell Cat. She's my roommate." Sam said.

"I know. She said so much about you." Helen said.

(Scene cuts to Sikowit'z class)

"Sam did you get in?" Cat said.

"Yep. I'm officially a student at Hollywood Arts." Sam said.

"I knew Helen would like it." Cat said.

Chapter 3

"Okay class give Sam a warm welcome for her first day." Sikowitz said.

"It's good to have you at Hollywood Arts Sam." Jade said.

"Thanks Jade." Sam said.

"We're going to do some alphabet improve. Sam do you know about it?" Sikowitz said.

"No. We didn't have any of this at my old school." Sam said.

"It's where you act out in alphabet order. We did this on my first day." Tori said.

"Tori go on stage and pick some people to be in it." Sikowitz said.

"Jade, Beck, Andre, and Sam." Tori said.

"Don't you want me?" Robbie said.

"Nope." Tori said.

"Ha rejected again." Rex said.

"Robbie pick a letter." Sikowitz said.

"H." Rex said.

"He asked me." Robbie said.

"Too bad." Rex said.

"Okay and action." Sikowitz said.

"Hi how was your day?" Tori said.

"I got fired." Andre said.

"Jade did you have a good day?" Beck said.

"Kinda." Jade said.

"Look at my watch." Sam said.

"Cool." Cat said.

"Cat you had to start with an M." Sikowitz said.

"Dang it. I messed up again." Cat said.

"Here's a piece of candy." Sikowitz said.

"Yay candy." Cat said.

"And continue." Sikowitz said.

"Man that's a nice watch." Tori said.

"Neat." Jade said.

"Orange you glad it's not a clock." Andre said.

"Please stop." Jade said.

"Sorry." Andre said.

"Andre the next letter was Q." Sikowitz said.

"Aw man." Andre said.

"Quite nice of you to say about my watch." Sam said.

"Really?" Tori said.

"Sure is." Jade said.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Up the sky I see stars." Beck said.

"Wow." Jade said.

"Jade you're out." Sikowitz said.

"Very cool." Sam said.

"Wow." Tori said.

"X Rays help you see your broken body parts." Beck said.

"You are sweet." Sam said.

"Zoom." Tori said.

(School bell rings)

"Okay that's it for today." Sikowitz said.

Chapter 4

"So Sam are you liking this school so far?" Tori said.

"Yeah Tori. I also customized my locker." Sam said.

"Is that your blue remote from iCarly?" Andre said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Tori you forgot your history book." Trina said.

"Thanks Trina." Tori said.

"No way you're Sam from iCarly." Trina said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What are you doing here?" Trina said.

"Well I'm going to school here now?" Sam said.

"Tori why didn't you tell me?" Trina said.

"I didn't even know until Cat told me in class." Tori said.

"Is she the ridiculous want to be star?" Sam said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Come on let's get to lunch." Beck said.

"Where do we eat lunch at?" Sam said.

"Outside." Robbie said.

"You guys get to eat outside?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"I should have auditioned here back when I became Cat's roommate." Sam said.

"Yeah you should have." Rex said.

"Oh shut up you annoying puppet." Sam said.

"Burn." Jade said.

"Rex you really have to stop flirting with every girl you see." Robbie said.

"I never flirt with Cat." Rex said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Come on let's get to lunch. I'm hungry." Sam said.

"I'll show you the way Sam." Jade said.

"Thanks Jade." Sam said.

Chapter 5

"So this is where you guys eat lunch?" Sam said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"We also have prome here." Beck said.

"Prome?" Sam said.

"He means prom but Tori decided to call it a prome since Hollywood Arts isn't a normal high school." Jade said.

"I like the name." Sam said.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"When is prom?" Robbie said.

"Not until the end of April." Andre said.

"Sam you should bring Freddie." Cat said.

"If his mom is okay with it. She was mad when she found out he and Robbie fell in the tuna. It took me 2 hours to explain everything to her." Sam said.

"Is she overprotective?" Beck said.

"Yes. She hates me and Carly because she thinks we're going to harm him and put him in danger." Sam said.

"Didn't she interrupt the show one time and forced him to eat those vegetables while you guys were live?" Trina said.

"Yeah. She's so irritating. She always barged in Spencer's apartment without knocking because she 'heard noise'." Sam said.

"I hate her." Jade said.

"Carly, Spencer and I hate her too." Sam said.

"What was it like at your old school?" Tori said.

"Alright I guess. I had two mean teachers who are very strict." Sam said.

"Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs?" Cat said.

"How do you know?" Sam said.

"iCarly." Cat said.

"Oh yeah." Sam said.

"I loved the 'Mr. Howard Eats Pants' sketch." Jade said.

"They should get fired." Tori said.

"They aren't ever going to get fired. I bet they're happy that Carly and I are gone." Sam said.

"What about Freddie?" Andre said.

"He still goes there but since he's smart, he'll probably graduate early." Sam said.

Chapter 6

(School bell rings)

"Do you guys want to go to Nozu?" Tori said.

"I can't. Sam and I have to babysit." Cat said.

"Have fun." Tori said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"I guess we'll see you two tomorrow." Tori said.

"Okay bye." Sam said.

"Bye you guys." Cat said.

"See ya." Trina said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"Adios." Robbie said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"So Sam did you have fun on your first day at Hollywood Arts?" Cat said.

"Yeah. That school is so cool." Sam said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun on your first day." Cat said.

"I'm sure you are." Sam said.


End file.
